


Happy Birthday Katie

by wekingsandprettythings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Character Death, Crack, Crack cocaine, Drug Use, M/M, Overdosing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: my best friend katie is a crack head phannie, so i made her a crack fic for her birthday, enjoy:)





	Happy Birthday Katie

**Author's Note:**

> this is one big fucking joke dont come for me

It wasn’t the first time they were getting high together, but it was the first time doing this specific drug. They had smoked weed all through Dan’s time at university, even dabbled in some cocaine while in vegas, but never have the done crack. Not until today.

It was a normal day off, up until Dan came through their hotel door with a shit eating grin from his latest idea. “Remember the last time we were in vegas? And you let me snort cocaine off your dick?”

“I recall.” Phil said, paying more attention to his phone than Dan. it wasn’t the first time his boyfriend had a crazy idea,,, clearly. 

Dan sat down on the bed beside Phil, “Well, i met up with a person named Katie on craigslist, and i got us some crack.” 

“WHAT?!” Phil yelled, showing Dan hard, to the point he almost fell. “HOW COULD YOU A, BUY IT ON CRAIGSLIST AND B, WHY DID YOU BUY IT AT ALL? WHAT IF THE GOVERNMENT FINDS OUT? THEY’RE PROBABLY LISTENING! THIS IS TRUMP'S AMERICA YOU KNOW>! HE’S ALWAYS FILMING HOTELS!” 

“Phil calm down its fine, i trusted katie she seemed nice all she wanted was for me to spit on her and i got the drugs it’s fine.” he said in a calming tone.

“So you didn’t spend any money on it?” Phil asked.

“Nope.”

“Sign daddy up!” Phil yelled, taking the small baggie of crystals from Dans hand. “But how do you even do it?” 

“We have to hear it on a metal spoon and inject it i think,??” Dan said with a shrug.

“Did you get everything we need?”

“Yes, unlike you i’m always prepared.” he said whipping out a metal spoon a small pink bic lighter that said SUGAR BABY, and a needle. 

Phil was a bit shook, “Shouldn’t we have 2 needles?”

“We share everything else? Why not?” Dan replied, taking the crack and putting it on the spoon.

He started to heat it up, they watched in awe as the crystals dissolved into a beautiful yellowish liquid. Phil sucked it into the needle, and asked who was going first, “i’ll do it.” Dan replied. 

He stuck his arm out, looking for a vein and shoved it in, shooting himself up with the finest crack cocaine in all of georgia. “Okay you next before i feel it” he rushed, heating up the next dose, a little bit more this time for phil.

They managed to find a vein in Phil’s translucent skin, and shot him up.

Before he could react he felt it in his blood, he knew they were about to be fucked up, what he didn’t expect was them both passing out, and dying. 

The police found them the next day when Marrianne declared them missing, a crack overdose. But at least they died together doing what they loved.


End file.
